


When the Winter Comes

by taeyoooooong



Series: The Life of a Mob Boss [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, But also, Christmas, Family Reunions, Fluff, Heavy flirting, I got cavities, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, New Year's Kiss, Non-Sexual Intimacy, anyways merry late chrysler, but - Freeform, but it's not graphic, it's that sweet, jeno just wants his sister back :(, like seriously, lol there is a little sexy time, soft, the fluff makes up for it, ummmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyoooooong/pseuds/taeyoooooong
Summary: Winter is always busy for Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin.Long lost siblings all of a sudden resurface, parties have to be planned, and the Chinese dramas must be watched!And of course, Jeno and Jaemin will be together through it all.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: The Life of a Mob Boss [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395031
Comments: 17
Kudos: 184





	When the Winter Comes

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year my loves! stay happy and healthy! 
> 
> (also wow first work of 2020!)

“Gosh, it’s freezing.”

Jaemin turned up the heater, and rubbed his arms as he threw on one of Jeno’s jackets laying around on top of a sweater.

“Seolie, come here.”

He made kissy sounds until Seol reluctantly climbed onto his lap. Instantly, she curled into him due to his warmth.

“See? Much better, huh?”

She meowed, and swatted him with a paw. “That’s not nice, Seolie.”

She licked his face in apology, and laid back down. Jaemin sighed, and gently stroked the top of her head.

“Jeno will be home soon. Yeah, I see you curling into his jacket.”

Another meow. This time, Jaemin could basically feel the cheekiness radiating off of her.

“Stop that.”

A sad meow came from her, and Jaemin groaned. “I could never be mad at you. Truly, you’re too adorable.”

Jaemin hugged her to his chest, and she started purring. “I’m crazy, talking to a cat.”

“Yeah, you are.”

Jaemin turned around to see Jeno setting down his bag. “Oh. I didn’t hear you come in.”

“You were too busy talking to Seolie.”

“Oh, shut up. I was bored.”

Jeno laid down on the couch, and looked up at him. “Well, do I get a kiss? Or at least a hug?”

“You know full well you’re allowed to kiss me whenever you want.”

“Listen, I’m being a gentleman.”

Jaemin let Seol jump off of him as she scampered off to probably roll around on the fuzzy carpet they’d just bought, and he climbed on top of Jeno. Jeno tenderly wrapped his arms around Jaemin, and Jaemin instantly melted into his arms.

“You’re so warm.”

“I guess that’s all I am to you now. A heater. How tragic.”

Jaemin smacked him lightly. “You know I hate the cold.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m only joking, darling.”

Jeno dropped a kiss on the top of his head. Jaemin looked up at him. “What are we doing this Christmas?”

“Going to your parent’s?”

“I mean…sure. Although maybe we could also spend time with your family.”

Jeno paused. “Jaemin, you know…”

“Yeah, I do. But it’s been years. Like, decades. Maybe you, your mom, and your sister can get together. She doesn’t even know if you’re alive.”

“I don’t know if she’s alive either.”

“You’re powerful. I’m sure you could find out.”

“Honestly, she probably has another family now. I don’t want to barge in and ruin what she has. I don’t want to remind her what my father was like to her.”

Jaemin laced their fingers together. “What was he like?”

“He was terrible. When my sister was born, I heard he never treated her like his daughter. Completely ignored her. The only thing he knew about her was her name. He said to my mother he wanted a boy, so when she came out, he wasn’t happy. This put their marriage under a lot of pressure. Then, I came along. He was ecstatic. He treated me like any father would. But I always knew that somehow my sister wasn’t being treated right. And she knew too. When I was maybe about seven, I remember she told me she loved me and that maybe one day she’d see me again all grown up. And she disappeared.”

Jaemin hugged him tighter, not wanting to look up at his face because Jaemin knew he was crying, and Jeno didn’t like people seeing that.

“She ran away. No one ever saw her or heard from her again. My father didn’t care. And my mother had enough. She asked for a divorce, and finally after it was done, he skipped town and we never heard from him again either. You know everything else.”

“Sorry I asked.”

“It’s okay. Never really told you.”

Jaemin stayed silent, still not knowing what to say. Finally, he spoke up after a few minutes. “Are you sure you don’t want to see your sister?”

“Of course I do. I miss her, and I wonder what she’s like now. But I can’t just barge into her life like that.”

“I don’t think you are. You’re not forcing her to meet up or anything. Just try and contact her, ask how she’s doing. I’m sure your mom would love that.”

Jaemin propped himself up, and finally saw Jeno’s face. He wiped off the tears, and cupped Jeno’s face in his hands. “I think that this would be good for you. Resolve all that stuff going on in your head. I know it still bothers you.”

“I’ll do something. Don’t know what.”

“That’s fine. You do what you want, right?”

Jeno laughed. “Yeah. I do what I want.”

* * *

“Hey guys! Merry almost Christmas!”

Lucas waved and shouted out a hi. The rest of the mafia members cruised on in, making themselves at home.

“What are you guys up to?”

“Decorating this place. It’s so sad.”

“Listen, we were going to get to it.”

YangYang rolled his eyes. “Sure you were.”

Jaemin smirked. “Well, you guys get to it. I just get to spend time with Jeno now.”

He wrapped his arms around Jeno’s torso, and he felt Jeno put an arm around him, tucking his chin on top of Jaemin head.

“Hey love, what do you think about catching up on that drama?”

Renjun growled. “Oh no you don’t, Na Jaemin. You’re helping.”

“Why should I? You’re the ones who wanted to help. I mean, Jeno and I are appreciative, but we really didn’t need it.”

Jeno pinched his waist. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself. Come on. Lan Zhan and Wei Ying are waiting for us!”

“You’re so obsessed…it’s not healthy.”

“They remind me of us!”

Jeno shook his head. “God, I really shouldn’t have let you start watching it. Come on.”

“Are you _seriously_ just going to let us decorate your house?”

Jeno paused, and nodded. “Yes. Yes I am.”

* * *

“Jeno, hold me!”

“I am…”

“Tighter, dumbass. And pass the tissues.”

Jeno sighed, wiping away the tears streaked down Jaemin’s face. “You’re so silly.”

“You’re telling me you’re not about to cry?”

“No, I’m not.”

Jaemin sniffed, accepting the tissue from Jeno, and crying into it. “I’m just so…emotional. I’ve been waiting for this.”

“Me too, but I don’t understand why you have to—”

“HE JUST HUGGED HIS LEG, LIKE HE DID WHEN HE WAS A CHILD! AND, LAN ZHAN JUST SMILED! And ugh, why is Wei Ying so cute.”

“Hey! I’m your fiancé!”

Jaemin waved him off. “Yeah, yeah, I know.”

Jeno sputtered, obviously offended. “Am I not cute anymore?”

Jaemin snorted, and patted his cheek. “Come on. You’re handsome. Unbelievably sexy. But Wei Ying…he’s cute. Look at him.”

“I don’t know why I put up with this.”

Jaemin smiled, snuggling into Jeno’s chest. “You looooooooove me.”

Jeno didn’t answer, and Jaemin took that as a victory.

“Now press play, and let me see Wei Ying’s face!”

* * *

“Hey baby. Guess what day it is?”

Jeno groaned, stuffing his face into Jaemin’s neck. “Noooooooooo.”

“Jeno. Hey.”

“Nooooooooooo.”

Jaemin laughed, running his fingers through Jeno’s hair. “Jeno!”

He heard Jeno sigh, and start kissing his neck. “Come on. It’s Christmas!”

“I’m aware.”

Jaemin smiled pleasantly as Jeno kept nipping at his neck. He felt Jeno’s fingers trace patterns into his waist, and patted his head lightly. “Jeno…wake up!”

“I am awake.”

“I mean, get out of bed. It’s Christmas!”

“So you want me to stop kissing you?”

“Yes. I mean, no. Ugh, Jeno, you know what I mean.”

“No, I don’t.”

Jeno smirked against Jaemin’s collarbone.

“Bastard.”

“Oh, _now you’ve done it._ ”

Jeno tickled his sides, smiling fondly as Jaemin thrashed around in his vice-like grip and let out loud giggles.

“Lee Jeno! Stop that!”

Jaemin finally pleaded with him enough to invoke a sense of mercy in Jeno, and he stopped. Jaemin smacked his shoulder weakly. “That was mean.”

Jeno snorted, peppering kisses all over Jaemin’s face, landing a particularly long one on his lips.

“You’re cute.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes, tugging Jeno’s ear. “Is this your bullshit attempt at saying sorry for tickling me to no ends?”

“Pft. No. You are cute, though.”

“You’re a suck up, Lee Jeno.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Jaemin shoved him away, and called for Seol. “Seolie, baby girl, come here! Jeno’s a bitch so I need to cuddle someone else instead!”

Seol immediately came running, jumping into Jaemin’s arms. She gently pawed at Jaemin’s face, purring all the while.

Jeno couldn’t help but smile fondly watching the literal love of his life cuddle the…other literal love of his life.

“What? Is there drool on my face?”

“No…”

“Or…is it just my bedhead?”

“Nah. It’s cute.”

Jaemin chuckled, letting Seol crawl over to Jeno. He gently patted her head. “Shoo shoo. Let me cuddle my fiancé.”

She meowed in protest, smacking Jeno’s hand with a paw. Jeno stuck out his tongue, and she hissed before running away.

“Come hereeeee.”

Jaemin narrowed his eyes at him. “No.”

Jeno scoffed, and pulled Jaemin into his lap. He leaned down, kissing Jaemin softly on the lips. Jaemin hummed, pleased, and wound an arm around his neck. “Mm. I really need to buy you chapstick.”

Jeno laughed against his lips, pressing him down onto the bed. He slowly unbuttoned Jaemin’s pajama top, grinning as he saw Jaemin’s reddening face.

“You sure are moving fast.”

Jeno shrugged, kissing Jaemin’s collarbone. “You like it.”

Jaemin blushed, turning his head and burying his face into a pillow. Jeno marveled at his smooth skin, trailing his hands down to gently squeeze Jaemin’s waist. He slipped the clothing off Jaemin’s shoulders, kissing slowly down his neck.

“You really are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.”

Jeno sunk his teeth into an expanse of skin below Jaemin’s collarbones, and smiled in victory upon hearing a whimper.

“Is this my Christmas gift?”

Jeno licked a stripe down Jaemin’s chest, successfully making Jaemin’s breath hitch.

“I’m only getting started.”

* * *

Jaemin wrapped the silk robe around himself tightly, running his hand through his drying hair. He wanted to collapse on the bed and sleep after just…going at it for way longer than Jaemin had expected. He yawned, and slowly walked downstairs.

Jeno looked up from his phone, and handed him a cup of coffee. “You look comfy.”

Jaemin laughed, letting Jeno wrap and arm around his waist and pull him close. Jaemin took a sip of his coffee before setting it down on the counter in favor of looping his arms around Jeno’s neck.

“So…that was certainly a way to start the morning. But I’m not complaining.”

Jaemin nuzzled his nose against Jeno’s, eliciting a soft smile from him.

“You did seem to enjoy it. A lot.”

“Cheeky.”

“That’s literally my middle name.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes before tilting his head up to plant a kiss on Jeno’s lips. He felt Jeno laughing against his lips, and smacked his shoulder. Jeno responded with a pinch to his butt. Jaemin squeaked, sound muffled by Jeno’s lips against his. Jeno pressed him against the counter, firmly gripping Jaemin’s thigh.

“Okay, _not in the kitchen._ ”

Jaemin pulled away, slightly dazed, and buried his face into Jeno’s neck. “I think we’ve had enough for this morning. And I think we better stop before the gang comes over and catches us. I think they’ve had enough of us.”

“Pft. They love us.”

“They do, but I think Kun’s gonna lose it if he sees us sucking face one more time.”

Just then, they heard the keys jangling and the door opening to a bunch of chatter.

“And there goes my morning.”

Jaemin gave him a sympathetic smile, kissing him one more time before turning around to greet his friends.

“Hey guys.”

“How’s our favorite couple doing?”

“A little worse than before you guys barged in.”

Jaemin shot him a look. “Don’t mind him. He’s just grumpy since I woke him up early. Well, do you guys want some hot chocolate? Coffee? If so, help yourselves. I’ve set out mugs and the mix.”

They immediately started bustling around, and Jaemin took that as an opportunity to escape to the living room.

“Ah. The good old hot chocolate distraction.”

“Works like a charm. Anyways, I just wanted to give you this gift before we did the whole secret santa. I just couldn’t help it. It’s a little…”

“Don’t worry. My gift isn’t all that great either…”

Jaemin chuckled, and handed him a slip of paper. “Well…here it is.”

Jeno took the paper, and found a number. “What’s this?”

“Um…well…remember our conversation not too long ago? I asked around a little bit, did a little digging, and…found it.”

Jeno stared at the number. “Really?”

“Yes. Her name is Jang Yeeun.”

Jeno smiled at the small sheet of paper. “My Yeeun. She kept her name.”

Jaemin grinned at him, excitedly jumping in his seat. “I can’t believe I found her!”

“I can’t believe you found her either.”

Jeno pulled Jaemin in for a hug, gently rubbing his back. “Thank you.”

“No problem. It was the least I could do. And honestly, I don’t know what to get a billionaire for Christmas.”

“You’re my gift. You just being by my side…it’s enough.”

Jaemin paused, and promptly buried his face into his hands.

“Are you okay?”

Jaemin let out a strangled noise. “Wow, I really did not expect to be so affected by that.”

Jeno pulled his hands away, seeing Jaemin’s pink face. He started laughing, pressing his lips against Jaemin’s.

“You’re so embarrassing, Jeno.”

“Come on. You secretly really enjoy it.”

Jaemin flushed again. “Okay, well, um, moving on…what’s your gift?”

“Oh. Okay, so, it’s a little disappointing, but I just wanted you to have it now.”

Jeno pulled out a box, and handed it to Jaemin. Jaemin opened it, and inside found a ring with a beautiful diamond.

“What? You already proposed…”

“I know. But, my mom gave this to me a long time ago. She said she wanted my future wife to have it. Obivously, that’s not how it worked out. So, I’m giving this to you.”

“Really?”

Jeno nodded, and Jaemin marveled at the ring. “Thank you so much, Jeno. It means a lot that you would trust me with this.”

He kissed Jeno’s cheek, and tucked the box away into his pants. “Should we go join the guys?”

“Yeah. I hope they didn’t ruin the kitchen.”

* * *

“Let it be known, we’re never doing this again.”

Jeno and Jaemin looked at the mess adorning their floors. Wrapping paper was strewn everywhere, tape was stuck to the floors, and ribbons were tied to random places on the furniture.

“Well, I can’t help but think that this is our fault for letting those gremlins go crazy.”

“Most likely, this is our fault.”

The next half an hour was spent tidying everything up, which meant stuffing everything into trash bags and leaving it somewhere for them to worry about later.

Jaemin started cleaning up their bedroom too, after letting some of the banshees nap a little. He put the spare blankets and pillows in the closet, shoving things away to make room. He saw something peek out behind a suitcase, and out of curiosity, pulled it out. He found a pink stuffed elephant.

“Jeno? What’s this?”

“What’s what?”

Jaemin stood up, and walked over to Jeno who was straightening up their bed. “I found this in the back of our closet.”

“Oh. I didn’t even know I still had this.”

Jeno took it from his hands, and patted his head. “When I was little, my mom took me and my sister to an arcade. I was terrible at all the games but my sister, wow. She won tickets from nearly every single game. When it was time to cash in the tickets, I guess she saw me looking at this. I don’t know why, since I didn’t really like elephants. But she got this and gave it to me.”

He laughed. “I guess it’s cute. Anyways, she told me that with this elephant, she would be transferring her good luck to me. And you know, I kept it for years and years glued straight to my side.”

Jaemin cooed, squishing Jeno’s cheeks together. “Aw, that’s so adorable. Jeno, you were the purest kid ever.”

Jeno’s face turned red. “Stop it. I was not.”

“Yes, you were! You were a little momma’s boy. How could you not be the purest kid ever?”

“Alright, alright. Enough about my childhood. Let’s go get dinner. I’ll pay.”

Jeno shot up, and immediately left the room. Jaemin ran after him, still laughing.

“Wait! Don’t forget that time we watched the Lion King together! That was adorable!”

“Shut up!”

Jaemin cackled, slipping on his shoes while hobbling over to Jeno. “And that time—”

“Mistletoe!”

Jeno grabbed him, and smashed their lips together. Jaemin melted into his grip, but when they pulled apart, Jaemin was still chuckling. Jeno rolled his eyes, leaning his forehead against Jaemin’s.

“You’re never going to let that go, are you?”

“Mhm. Nope.”

Jeno sighed, kissing him once more. This time, Jaemin had calmed down enough to kiss back.

“Merry Christmas, Jeno.”

“Merry Christmas, Jaemin.”

* * *

leejeno: I’m not sure how to start this, but hello. I’m Lee Jeno. Not sure if you remember me.

jangyeeun: yeah, you’re familiar, but remind me who you are again?

leejeno: remember the pink penguin?

jangyeeun: oh.

jangyeeun: are you really my brother?

leejeno: think so. Unless this is the wrong yeeun with a brother named jeno too.

jangyeeun: no, no. I’m sure you’re my brother.

leejeno: I understand that you have a family, but I was wondering if you and your family wanted to meet up? of course, this is all very sudden for you, but I’d like to get to know you.

jangyeeun: of course. I think my kids would be delighted to know they have an uncle. What day did you have in mind?

leejeno: I’m not free until the 15th. Is that okay with you?

jangyeeun: yes. Where would you like to meet?

leejeno: wherever is alright with me.

jangyeeun: would the Italian restaurant be okay? Assuming you know what I’m talking about. My kids love that place.

leejeno: yes, that’s fine. there’s only one Italian restaurant around here anyways. I’ll be seeing you for dinner then?

jangyeeun: yes. See you then.

* * *

“Jaemin, oh my god, I’m dying.”

Jaemin sighed, and held his hand. “You’re fine. They’ll be here any minute, so please try and pull yourself together.”

“What if she hates me?”

“Why—”

“I don’t know!”

Jaemin held up a hand to shush Jeno. “Listen. You’re going to be fine. Your sister is probably thinking the same thing right now. So, let’s try and be as calm as possible to help her relax too. And, her kids don’t want their uncle to be a nervous wreck.”

Jeno nodded. “Yeah, okay. I can do that. I’m calm. Totally calm. I’m so calm.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes, and kissed his cheek while he picked up a menu from the table. “Sure, dear.”

After about five minutes, Jaemin saw them walking up to them. Jeno was already pale.

“Jeno, come on. Don’t pass out now.”

“I’m not!” Jeno shot him a glare.

When the family approached, Jaemin smiled warmly at them because obviously Jeno couldn’t.

“Hi. So nice to meet you. Merry late Christmas!”

Yeeun gave him a small smile, and told her kids to sit down. They obediently listened to her, and her husband pulled out a chair for her before sitting down himself.

“Nice to meet you too. But with that being said, who are you?”

“Oh! I totally forgot to introduce myself. I’m Na Jaemin. I’m just here for moral support and all that. Jeno’s not very confrontational.”

Yeeun laughed, and Jaemin saw the resemblance. Jeno seemed to loosen up at that, and sat up.

“He’s my fiancé, actually. I don’t think I’m the weird person that brings their friends along to family things.”

Jeno gave him a pointed look as Jaemin scoffed. “You’re telling me.”

“Right. I’m keeping this conversation civil. It’s so nice to meet you guys. I think you already know that my name’s Jeno.”

“Yes. I’m Hyunsik, Yeeun’s husband. This is Yoojin, she’s 9, and this is Chaewoo, and he’s 7.”

They waved, and Jaemin enthusiastically waved back. “Hi!”

“Well, shall we order?”

* * *

“So, what have you guys been up to?”

“Working. Working, working, working, and working.”

Yeeun nodded. “I get that. Ugh, I guess people come in to my clinic just looking to look good for the holiday season. I’m like, two appointments with a cosmetologist is _not_ going to fix all that.”

Jaemin laughed, sipping his soda. “Seriously. I have a lot of coworkers like that. Oh, and don’t even get me started on the wedding planning.”

Hyunsik groaned. “Don’t remind me. Yeeun and I took so long to plan it since she could never agree with me. We worked it out, but god, I pray that I’ll never have to do that again.”

Jaemin smiled. He definitely could’ve hired someone to do it. But he insisted to Jeno that it was part of the experience.

“Honestly, it’s not that part. It’s just so tedious. I think I’ve had enough cake for a lifetime.”

“And the honeymoon! Jaemin still doesn’t know where he wants to go. I keep asking, and he keeps saying, ‘I’ll look into it’.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes at Jeno. “I have a _job_. And I actually do it.”

“I’m literally—there’s no use.”

Jaemin patted his cheek. “Smart boy.”

Yeeun smiled at them. “You guys look so happy. I remember when I was engaged to Hyunsik. I didn’t think I could stand him. Probably because of the pregnancy hormones and all that. Another thing you guys don’t have to deal with.”

Jeno laughed. “We lucked out there. But, I guess it’s kind of rewarding, having children of your own.”

Yeeun fondly brushed away the hair in Yoojin’s face. “It really is.”

“Ah. They’re so cute.”

Yoojin shyly smiled at him, and he grinned back at her.

“You know, you guys are lucky. All we have is a cat that sometimes loves us.”

Jaemin looked incredulously at Jeno. “Speak for yourself. Seolie _loves_ me.”

“What? I’m the one who adopted her!”

Jaemin glared at him. “That’s your excuse?”

“It’s a perfectly fine one!”

Jaemin huffed, scooting away from Jeno. “I don’t know what he’s saying. I’m the only one who takes care of her anyways.”

“Because you always shoo me away when I’m trying to help.”

“Because you’re useless.”

Jeno stuck out his tongue, and Jaemin groaned. “Act like a grown up, would you? You know, I don’t think we’re ready for kids anyways.”

Yeeun snorted. “I can see that.”

“What do you mean? I’m a perfectly functioning adult!”

“Honey, don’t even get me started.”

* * *

“It was really so nice meeting you guys, but the kids look a little pooped.”

Chaewoo was in the middle of yawning, and honestly, Jaemin was a little tired himself.

“Yeah, I think we’ll take them home now.”

Jeno laid a wad of cash on the table. “I got it.”

“Are you sure? It’s a lot of money.”

“Don’t worry. Use the money for the kids. I can handle it.”

“Really, I appreciate it.”

“It’s nothing. Well, what do you guys think about coming to our New Year’s party at our house? Just bring over the whole family?”

Hyunsik nodded. “That sounds great. We don’t particularly have any plans either, so it’ll be fun. Text us the details.”

“Of course.”

The families stood up, and started to walk out of the restaurant. Jeno had already intertwined his and Jaemin’s fingers together.

“We’ll see you guys soon!”

Yeeun smiled at the two of them, and urged her kids to say goodbye. They sleepily chimed a goodbye, and the two groups separated. When Jeno and Jaemin were seated in their car, Jeno sighed in relief.

“See, it wasn’t so bad.”

“It wasn’t. Now I hope once they find out I’m a billionaire, they don’t turn into the relatives that always ask for money.”

“Is that why you didn’t say?”

“I just wanted to see what they were like as an actual person first. You know, I’m happy you made me do this.”

Jaemin smiled, meeting Jeno halfway for a kiss. “I’m glad you did this too.”

* * *

“Wow, um, this is a very nice house.”

Jaemin smiled at the family, and let them inside. “Thank you. Come in, make yourselves at home. Jeno won’t be home for another half an hour, and the guests will take a while.”

“He’s working on New Year’s Eve?”

“He’s the CEO of NaLee Tech, so he kind of has to work. Besides, he’s just wrapping up some loose ends.”

Hyunsik blinked. “What? He said he was an office worker.”

Jaemin laughed, and ushered them on the couch. “I know. He just wanted to make sure you weren’t the gold digger type. He does that with everyone. No offense to you.”

“None taken. So what are you?”

“Technically, I’m allowed to be an ER doctor. I have quite a bit of training, but I decided to be Jeno’s PA. And the co-owner of the company.”

Yeeun nodded, still a bit shocked. “Wow. Quite the breadwinner family.”

“Not quite. Our cat doesn’t do much. Speaking of which, Chaewoo and Yoojin, would you like to meet my cat?”

Yoojin clapped excitedly. “Yes! I love cats!”

“Hang on. Seolie! Hey!”

Jaemin heard a meow, and then saw Seol hopping down the stairs. “Ah. There you are. This is Seol. She’s surprisingly friendly.”

Yoojin and Chaewoo rushed over to her, cooing as they tripped over each other to get to her, and she meowed as she rubbed her head against their hands. Jaemin heard the door open, and Jeno stepped inside the house.

“I’m home!”

“I’m aware! We have guests!”

“Already? Oh! Hi guys!”

Jeno set down his bag, and loosened up his tie. “Glad you could come. Our other guests might take a while to come, so unfortunately, you’re stuck with us.”

Jaemin walked over to him, straightening him out. “Hey. You can’t just look so disheveled in front of our guests. Why don’t you go take a shower, and I’ll get you a snack?”

“Technically, they’re my family, so it’s not weird.”

“Jeno.”

“Sorry. You’re right, honey.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes, and kissed him before shoving him towards the stairs. “God. He thinks those four words will solve everything. He’s been saying that to everything I’ve said for the past week and I’m ready to strangle him.”

“Tell me about it. I think Hyunsik and him have been talking secretly.”

Jaemin got out a glass of water, and dumped chips into a bowl. He also got out fruit plates, sandwich plates, and miscellaneous foods.

“This will keep the guests satiated until more food arrives for dinner.”

Yeeun raised an eyebrow. “How many guests are coming?”

“Around thirty? It’s a Christmas party and New Year’s party, so…it’s kind of a big deal. Not too sure.”

“Big party.”

“It’s just a group of friends, and some family.”

“Is…Is my mom coming?”

Yeeun nervously looked away, and Hyunsik put an arm around her. Jaemin gave her a sympathetic look.

“Yes. If you’re uncomfortable, you don’t have to stay. It totally slipped my mind to tell you, and I’m really sorry.”

She shook her head. “It’s alright. Maybe it’ll be nice talking to her.”

“I’m so sorry. I totally forgot. I’ve been so busy with paperwork, and meeting and training new interns, I forgot to say. I’m pretty sure I even wrote it down. Ugh, my brain really doesn’t work at all.”

“It’s okay. Don’t stress about it. I’m sure running a company isn’t easy.”

“Tell me about it. Especially when Jeno’s helping you run it.”

Jaemin heard a squeal from Yoojin, seeing that Seol had licked her fingers. “She likes to do that. Oh! And make sure to cuddle her lots. She absolutely adores that.”

Chaewoo coaxed her into his arms, and squealed delightfully as she cuddled into him. Jaemin smiled fondly at him.

“You like kids?”

“Guess you could say that.”

“When are you and Jeno going to tie the knot? Maybe get some kids of your own?”

Jaemin shrugged. “We’ve been wanting to get married, but with managing the company comes with a lot of burdens, so we just kept pushing it back. We’re getting married next year for sure.”

“And the kids?”

“I don’t know. We haven’t really talked about it.”

Hyunsik smiled. “Well, do _you_ want kids?”

“Yeah…”

Jaemin blushed, looking away from them. “That’s not important. I’m busy, and Jeno’s busy. We don’t have the time for a kid.”

“I’m sure you could find time for that. You’re stronger than you think.”

Jaemin didn’t answer, and busied himself by wiping down the counters. Finally, Jeno came back downstairs and properly greeted everyone.

“Hey. Thanks for getting the food out.”

Jaemin nodded. “Here. Drink some water and grab a snack. Knowing you, you haven’t eaten anything today.”

Jeno sheepishly gulped down half the glass of water. “I ate chips.”

Jaemin gave him an unimpressed look. “Really, Jeno?”

“You know, it’s fine. I’ll be eating a lot later tonight.”

“That’s not an excuse—”

Jeno kissed him on the lips, effectively shutting him up. “Okay, okay. There’s kids about ten feet away from us.”

Jaemin looked over to Yoojin and Chaewoo who had dutifully covered each other’s eyes.

“They’ve had lots of practice.”

Yeeun winked, and Jaemin’s mouth dropped. “You two are so alike, it’s not funny. I swear Jeno was just about to say that.”

“Yeah, I was.”

Jaemin popped a cherry tomato in Jeno’s mouth. “Okay, eat.”

“Mhm. Thanks. Wait, I gotta go get something.”

Jeno kissed his temple before heading back upstairs.

“Jeno’s just going to get your gifts.”

“What? No! You can’t do that!”

Jaemin laughed. “Well, when you’re a billionaire, you can.”

Hyunsik blinked. “I totally forgot about that.”

Jeno came running downstairs with four bags. Jaemin took them, and handed them to their respective owners.

“I chose them. And Jeno suggested the one’s for the kids.”

Yeeun gaped at her gift, while Hyunsik almost dropped it. The kids marveled at their gifts, seeming to notice how much they were actually worth.

“You got me a Louis Vuitton bag? Are you guys crazy?”

“Come on. It was only 3,000.”

Yeeun choked, and Hyunsik only paled. “How…how much was the Rolex?”

“Hm…4,000, right Jeno? It was on sale. I couldn’t help it.”

“Oh my god. What did the kids get?”

Jaemin squealed. “I got them matching Gucci backpacks!”

“And how much were those?”

“Um…one thousand five hundred each?”

Hyunsik held his head in his hands. “You’re killing us. Truly. Jaemin, you’re killing us.”

“Listen, it was cute.”

Yeeun was about to speak up again, but the doorbell rang.

“Ah! Our guests are here! Be right back.”

Jaemin excitedly ran over to the door, leaving Jeno alone with the couple.

“Jeno, he’s crazy.”

“Yeah, I know. Love him for that.”

“No, I mean, this is really too much.”

Jeno shook his head. “It’s not. Don’t worry about it, okay? We just wanted to do something nice for you.”

“But…”

“No buts. It’s an official welcoming into the Lee family. Each and every one of our friends and family have received a damn expensive gift from us at one point.” Jeno joked.

“Jeno! My man!”

Jeno turned around to see YangYang barging in and enveloping him into a hug. “Oh. Hey guys.”

Seulgi walked into the living room, popping a chip into her mouth.

“And hey girls.”

“Sup.”

Yeri patted his head as she walked by, and bumped her shoulder with Jaemin’s before heading to the kitchen.

“Well, um…guys and girls. Meet my sister.”

Everyone paused. “Oh shit. You have a sister?”

“Yeah dummy, he told us this yesterday.”

“Ohhhhhhhh.”

Jeno groaned, and facepalmed. “Well, these are my best friends. There’s no way I’m introducing them all to you, so I wish you luck in trying to meet all of them. Right, let the party begin!”

Jaemin laughed, popping open a bottle of champagne. He grabbed Hyunsik, pulling him along into the kitchen, leaving Yeeun and Jeno alone.

“It’s been a while since I’ve felt like this.”

Jeno turned to her. “Yeah?”

“I’ve just never felt so complete.”

“Me neither.”

Jeno watched as Jaemin and Hyunsik laughed hysterically over something Hyunsik had said.

“You know, I missed you every single day.”

Jeno turned to her. “Really?”

“Of course I did. I loved you more than anything in the world. God, it hurt to leave, but I knew I couldn’t do it anymore if I stayed.”

“I don’t blame you. I…I never did.”

“I’d understand if you did. I just left. And then it was just you, Mom, and that abusive asshole.”

“He left…he left not too long after you did.”

Yeeun smiled humorlessly. “Good.”

“I’m…glad that you’re back. And…and even though we’re kind of like strangers now…I still love you.”

Yeeun laughed softly, hugging Jeno tightly. “I love you too, baby bro.”

Across the room, Jaemin and Hyunsik were watching them.

“I was waiting for that.”

“Cheers, man.”

They clinked their glasses together, and Jaemin smiled.

* * *

“Tired?”

Jaemin turned around to see Jeno sitting down next to him on the couch. He turned back to the view from the balcony. “A little.”

“Me too.”

“Did Yeeun meet your mom?”

Jeno nodded. “They’re talking right now. I left them to it. I already had my reunion.”

“Finally came to see your dear fiancé?”

“Mhm. Missed you.”

Jeno pulled him closer, warming him up from sitting in the cold. He nuzzled into Jaemin’s hair, and pressed a kiss on the crown of his head.

“Any new year’s resolutions?”

“Just to love you more.”

Jaemin laughed, breathing in Jeno’s cologne. “Ever the sweet-talker.”

“Of course.”

Jeno and Jaemin quietly listened to the countdown from inside. Jaemin tilted his head up to look at Jeno, and Jeno looked back at him.

“Whatcha doing?”

“Just thinking…just wondering how I ended up here. I’m happy.”

“I’m glad.”

Jaemin smiled, bringing a hand up to graze his thumb over Jeno’s cheekbone. He heard the countdown go down to ten, but he didn’t care. All he could feel was Jeno’s hand on his thigh, all he could see was Jeno leaning down towards him.

And finally, when the countdown ran out and all he could hear were cries of ‘happy new year!’, all he could taste was Jeno.

His heart pounded against his chest, making it slightly hard for him to breathe. Jeno pulled away, kissing the corner of his mouth. Jaemin giggled, lacing their fingers together.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Jeno grinned, slinging Jaemin’s legs over his, and pulled Jaemin into his lap, kissing him once more. He held Jaemin’s waist tightly, also feeling Jaemin’s arms pull him closer.

“Happy new year, baby.”

Jaemin slightly pulled away, smiling as their lips brushed together.

“Happy new year, Jeno.”

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy sorry if this isn't my usual quality of work. i've been so busy OTL
> 
> i'm so late this was supposed to be a christmas fic but i goofed so now it's a new year's fic. anyways it's about to get realllllll mushy gushy in here so exit while you can. thank you guys so much for this wonderful year. i've really improved in terms of writing, and i only have you guys to thank. without all of your encouraging words, i wouldn't have ever found solace in writing. i can never express how thankful i am that you guys are here and enjoying nomin with me! i love you guys sooooo much, and here's to a wonderful, nomin filled, 2020!


End file.
